


Reluctant lovers

by prostateayasha



Category: Project Blue Book (TV)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/F, Female Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Other, Swingers, Taboo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prostateayasha/pseuds/prostateayasha
Summary: Michael, Allen, Mimi and Susie are forced to indulge their repressed feelings for the sake of humanity.A masquerade ball of swingers they need to infiltrate with one small surprise.





	1. Chapter 1

The ball was tonight, Allen hated having to involve Mimi and the idea of her being hurt because of his work tore him up inside. Although their marriage was rocky as of late, Mimi was more than a wife to Allen she was his best friend and now she would be a key player in this devious game of cat and mouse. Michael was in the other room buttoning up his white dress shirt. His rolled sleeves showed the strength in his forearms and Allen noticed from his room across the hall. A small gap in the doors allowed Allen's gaze to wander from Mimi’s zip-up dress. He caught her hair in the zipper and she let out a startled yelp. Everyone’s nerves were on edge save for Michael’s, his were hardened in the war and during his time in unsavory situations not unlike what the four were about to walk into. 

 

The mission given to them by Harding was to attend a masquerade ball attended by the country's most wealthy, powerful and secretive citizens. A Ball that was to be followed by a collection of dangerous new technology, all the display pieces were the most expensive and rare weapons and power generators, among them was a relic of a civilization that was not our own but alien in nature and more dangerous than even the most horrific weapons of mass destruction produced in the last half-century of warring. It was the only device capable of harnessing the true power of the alien craft. 

 

The general had tipped them off about the salacious side of these events and that while these elite members of society were senators, statesmen and fortune 500 CEOs they were also swingers, lovers of flesh and blood and at every opportunity threw extravagant parties to engage in their hedonism. They would gather to monthly to indulge their desires, in numbers small and large, skin would be met in all directions by hot and wet flesh. 

“Are you three prepared for what we are about to get ourselves into if you have ANY doubt this is your last chance” Michael needed them to be sure. Everyone was silent and eventually, all nodded. “Ok then put your earpieces in now. I have a duplicate set of your keys, when the box comes to me I will have your set in my hand, Mimi will swap with Susie and we can play along with their games while preserving the sanctity of your marriage until this power source turns up and we grab it” with that they exited the house and into a black Rolls Royce that was waiting to deliver them to the party. 

 

The mansion was secluded all on its own up a winding driveway that was larger than most streets. Tall trees lined the path and obscured it from sight until the final bend. A butler in a velvet bunny mask opened the door to their car and welcomed them inside. White pillars and marble flooring, gold chandeliers and lush red carpet, the sight was magnificent and Mimi never felt so small, this was her fantasy home and the sight left her breathless. The four were brought into the foyer and presented with multiple chests filled by masks, fine jewelry and some more exotic pieces of metal and black leather that most of the four had not seen before. One final chest was placed at the doorway to the ballroom. The chest of keys, a lottery of metal where the prize was primal, lust, seduction, total and complete fulfillment of all earthly desires. 

 

Michael held Mimi with his hand on the small of her back while the two swayed to the music. He felt her skin, it was warm and dotted with small goosebumps. Her cheeks were red and her breath unsteady. He wanted to sell the image of their status but also respected her and Allen's relationship. He kept his hand at waist height not wanting it to wander although in the back of his mind he had his fantasies too. In his time with Allen, they had grown close and under their rough exchanges was a softer side although neither would ever admit it, they had become close friends. Susie guided Allen in dance, his two left feet proved less than ideal for a ballroom but Susie was skilled and maintained his footing for what felt like the world's longest waltz. Trumpets rang out within the walls and the wide doors perched atop the stairs opened. A man emerged adorned in elaborate robes and feathers, cloth flowing down to the floor in all colours and patterns, “this guy looks like a horny peacock” Michael whispered into the hidden transmitter. The elaborately dressed man spoke up “Friends I welcome you all to our most wonderful of balls. Tonight, we shall dance and love and remind ourselves of the true power we hold in this world” The order of events was how the generals had said it would be, they would need to stumble through the remainder of songs and keep a low profile amidst a room wide orgy all before snatching an alien battery. The next part of the plan didn’t seem so bad to Michael and Susie who had long built up tension since their encounter within the bar. 

 

The dancing was finally finished and half the guests were lined up to begin the next part of the masquerade. The butler that had welcomed them inside came into view from the foyer carrying the chest. He stopped at the first guest and presented the box. The first man was larger than most of the guests. He had a large belly and thick fingers, clearly a man not starved. He swathed through the keys feeling the metal and eventually settling on a small well-worn brass key. As the box traveled further down the line through fat fingers, petite hands and the grip of a few well-muscled masked men. Susie felt excited at the idea of being taken by one of these men, her eyes traced their figures slowly from bottom to top stopping at a few key intersections of the male body. Her skin rushed with hot blood and she had to control her breathing. The chest had come to Michael, with his duplicate set in his sleeve he reached into the box and rummaged around, selling the facade. He emerged with Allen and Mimi’s keys and the chest moved along. 

 

Half the guests now had the other half's keys and couples found their way to each other. Michael and Mimi pretended to look for the owners of the set they pulled, eventually making their way to Allen and Susie before exchanging women and hooking arms with their new partners. The man at the top of the stairs came forth again to address the crowd. Examining his guests he peered at them all imagining what was beneath their costumes, their robes like a wrapping on a Christmas gift begging to be unwrapped delicately while he imagined some wanted to be ripped open and exposed. His glance settled on Michael and Mimi, they felt his eyes inspect them more closely than the others, Michael focused his breathing and made no sound. “Friends It appears some of you may still feel bound by certain constructs of the world but make no mistake you are free here to indulge your true self” his words puzzled the four and his gaze made Susie increasingly uncomfortable. She looked around the room at the other couples, “what was different” she thought to herself desperate to conceal herself within the sameness of the other guests. It took form in her head slowly but she realized why their pairing was worthy of the Master of ceremonies attention, every other new partnership was a man with a man and a woman with a woman. She gestured slightly to Michael, prodding him subtly and whispered her observations, he too had now noticed the pattern and turned to Allen and Mimi. Allen's’ eye met Michael's’ as the captain walked towards him, he did not understand what the man at the top of the stairs had meant nor why Michael was coming towards him, he still was rubbish at reading subtext. 

 

“shut up and take my hand” Michael forced his palm in-between Allen and Mimi’s grip; Susie was immediately behind ready to take Mimi. This was something the girls had promised not to do again but now were forced to touch for the sake of the blending in. “Perfect, as we should be” the mans’ voiced boomed throughout the hall and he continued with his address “We will not proceed with the night, our showcase of power until every man and woman has embraced their true nature” Apparently Harding although forthcoming with the adulterous nature of this ball did not mention that this collection of individuals were all secretly homosexuals, trapped into sham marriages to protect their images and their positions. Couples were ushered into another grand room, the floor layered with luxurious pillows and padding, gilded decanters of wine and short walls made smaller more intimate spaces for those parties of two while larger areas were available for the truly indulgent. “my heart is racing Susie, why didn’t they tell us this was the plan, what are we going to do?” Mimi was scared, worried about being caught as infiltrators but also scared to revisit her deeper desires and feel the same hot flush and erotic tingle she felt when Susie had stayed the night. Her guilt nearly outweighed her hidden lust. “Mimi this isn’t anything we haven’t done before; I know what we agreed to but we don’t have any choice anymore if we don’t sell this act Michael and Allen will be in danger too”. 

 

A few meters in another direction behind a softly lined wall sat Michael and Allen with a similar, more heated conversation taking place. “Dammit this isn’t what we planned; I swear to god if the general knew about this, I will personally deliver the battery straight to his colon, I don’t care how big it is”. Michael was mad or at least he had to show Allen he was mad and that this situation was clearly not something he wanted. Deep inside, however, his fire was lit, his body already a few degrees warmer than his cool demeanor. All this time together, tight quarters, stressful situations and chance nudity. He had felt things for Allen, things he refused to admit, things that entered his mind like an intruder whenever the light hit Allen's’ face just right or when he spoke innocently about his work. Michael couldn’t stop these moments from happening just as he could not stop his body from reacting to them. Already his feet began to sweat and perspiration hung to his skin like dew to a blade of grass, caressing and following his contours as it rolled down his body. “Michael where are you two?” the voice was hushed but loud enough through the earpieces. “wherein the room Susie we’re alright but this isn’t what I was told”. “Never mind that now Michael we have to make this look real, too many peering eyes and we were already pointed out earlier we can’t risk standing out". "Allen, Mimi and I are ready going forward but how is this happening on your end?” Susie was curious about the logistics of the boy's situations as much as she was turned on by the woman in front of her. Allen and Michael looked at each other, not speaking but clearly communicating their displeasure and reluctance to accept the reality of what they needed to do. Allen's’ voice carried over the transmitter, “I don’t know, I don’t know what to do I Have a hard time enough figuring out intimacy with Mimi I never imagined having to perform under these circumstances”. “Allen listen to me; just follow my instructions, You two are about to get real buddy buddy and there is nothing we can do about that. Our lives might literally rest in your virgin hands”. Susie was taking control of the situation and Mimi couldn’t help but get excited at the prospect of Susie taking control of her too. Allen was confused, he was no virgin he had living proof back at home. “what do you mean virgin Susie?, Mimi and I have had sex before”. “that might be true Allen but only two of us has had sex with men although I suppose that is about to change”.


	2. The boys

“take your shirts off”, Allen's hands were shaking mildly. He couldn’t tell whether he was more nervous about being taken out back and killed by a sex cult or having to have sex with another man while his wife listened in. Michael grabbed Allen's hands and pulled them towards his own shirt. Allen undid the captain's tie first, loosening the silk from his neck but leaving it to hang. Shirt buttons were next and Allen took his time with each one, having to concentrate to get the button back through their tight holes. Allen spread Michael's shirt revealing his chest. Michael was only 5’9” but his weight had distributed itself evenly, giving him sizeable thighs, arms, and pectorals. Allen couldn’t help but stare. Michael now reached over to Allen, removing his hat and ascot. Michael's hands were significantly steadier. Allen's shirt, vest, and tank top were off in no time. Michael took the time to study his partner, Allen's body was thinner, his years behind a desk didn’t chisel his body but he wasn’t pudgy by any means. He had very little body fat and his skin was pale and smooth with very little body hair. Michael felt a twitch in his pants “What’s next Susie?”, “What do you think is next geniuses. You can’t have sex with your pants on and keeping your shoes and socks on is just rude. Just take everything off that we came here with, Mimi and I are doing the same”. Michael yanked his belt out through the loops on his pants and flicked his shoes and socks off while Allen followed suit, the two men were now down to their party masks, their underwear, and Michael's tie. 

 

“we are naked Susie now what?”, Susie sounded occupied and a few subtle grunts could be heard through the earpieces. “Boys are you actually naked right now or do you think people have sex with underwear on?”. Allen’s mind flashed back to a time when Mimi had met him at work to drop off a "special" lunch, she locked the door to his office behind her and bent herself over his desk, pulling up her skirt around her waist and teasing her red lace thong to one side letting Allen’s penis enter herself. Michael had a flashback of his days at the pilot academy. After a morning run, Michael went to the showers, it was a large room with a wall separating half the showers. He could hear faint noises from the other side of the wall, walking over to investigate he found two of his classmates. One was pressed up against the wall with his pants down around his thighs, the other was hunched over his back with his cock buried deep. Michael couldn’t stop staring, he felt his own cock twitch and stayed, mesmerized by the soft moaning and hard thrusting. He stroked himself to completion, the noise of his cum splashing on the ground alerted the two to his presence and just as they shot their heads over Michael ran. 

 

“HELLO? boys are you two actually naked or what?”. The two snapped back into the present and shared a quick glance. Allen stood up in front of Michael and inched his underwear down slowly revealing his pubic hair, then the start of his penis until eventually the band of his underwear passed below his tip and his dick sprung upwards ever so slightly, his flashbacks had brought just enough blood into his penis to show off a substantial chubby. Michael's jaw was stuck open, Allen was so well endowed it made Michael blush and feel a little threatened by Allen. “no wonder Mimi puts up with your bullshit doc”. Allen let out a very nervous laugh and now watched as the captain removed his briefs, the silk fabric slid off the captain legs easily, revealing a more modest sized penis, tanner and circumcised with a pinker head. The two closed the distance in between them and put their hands on each other, "I don't know who does what now Michael, who... who y'know does IT", Mimi's voice piped up this time "pick a number between one and ten, whoever is closer will be the umpire while the other is the batter". Susie interjected "Mimi, I think you mean Pitcher and catcher. Either way, pick a number, boys". The two men blurted out the first numbers they could think of. Allen came closest, he went to say something before being cut off by Michael "Not a goddamn word doc". Allen walked behind the captain and put his hands on his neck, he started to massage Michael's neck slowly. Allen's cock pressed along Michaels butt as he rubbed the captain neck, deliberate deep strokes into Michael's tense muscles. Allen was doing his best to relax his partner and every few rubs he could hear Michael let out a soft whimper. Allen's hands slid down Michael's back, massaging the long muscles on either side of Michael's spine. Michael couldn't help but notice Allen's dick against him, it was hot and he could feel his partners every twitch and pulse. Clearly, the two men were enjoying this more than they let on. Allen wrapped one arm around Michael's chest, quickly finding his swollen nipple. Allen's other hand wandered lower, softly rubbing from Michael's belly button down to just above his cock. "Mmph, fuck" Michael couldn't help but let it slip. There was nothing to hide behind now, he was loving it. Michael reached down and started to pump his cock while his other hand went back. Michael palmed Allen's balls and rolled them softly in his hand, Allen twitched and was now poking Michael's ass with his hard dick. Michael leaned forward. His mind wasn't in charge anymore, his body wanted to get fucked and his prostate was begging to be pounded by Allen. Allen pulled back and knelt behind his partner, he brought his lips to Michael's perineum and began to lick. He licked up and down, stopping every few passes to suck on one of Michael's balls, every time he did he could feel Michael jump and his cock pulsed. He went down further licking the underside of Michael's cock, the captain's balls hung in front of Allen's face. Allen couldn't stop and he pressed his face into his partner's balls and took Michael's cock into his mouth. "Holy shit Allen don't stop", Allen could feel every part of his partner's dick, he flicked the tip back and forth and ran his tongue along Michael's slit. Michael's cock was throbbing, he felt immense pressure and his tip was crimson red. "I'm going to cu- FUUUUCCCKKK" Allen didn't stop, he sucked harder and faster and soon his mouth was filled with Michael's hot cum. He tasted it on his tongue, felt it on his lips and savored it as he swallowed it down his throat. Michael collapsed forwards onto his stomach in a heap of sweat and satisfaction.

"Good job you two. I suppose now is as good a time as any, why don't you look to your three o' clock" Michael popped his head up, he tracked left and right before glancing in between two groups of writhing bodies. It was Mimi and Susie, Mimi's legs were spread facing the men and Susie was beside her. Susie's lips on Mimi's neck and her fingers inside and around Mimi's pussy. In clear view and one hundred percent having witnessed everything up to this point. The girl's faces were flush and Mimi's jaw was agape, Allen was mortified. "Mimi plea-", she cut him off. "Now..... fuck him", her voice was breathy and she sounded like she had just run a sprint. "I saw everything Allen, now I want to see you fuck Michael like he was your wife". Michael couldn't object or didn't want to, he wasn't sure at this point but his body still craved a feeling of fullness and he wasn't going to let Allen back down from delivering. Michael turned around and pushed Allen onto his back. He crawled his way above Allen's hips and straddled him, he raised himself on his knees and reached behind him grabbing hold of Allen's solid cock. He lined his partners tip up to his ass like a mid-air refueller and slowly squatted down onto the large cock. Allen's head was narrow but he was shaped like a torpedo, Michael winced and struggled to take him beyond halfway. Lifting himself off Allen's cock he let his drool flow into his hand and spread as much as he could up his ass before settling himself back down for another attempt. He made small bouncing movements and felt his asshole stretch wildly, almost passed the widest part of Allen he took a deep breath and plunged himself onto Allen's rod. He could feel Allen's pelvis on his cheeks and a huge pressure inside himself. His own cock flung around twitching and pulsing uncontrollably. Michael had never stimulated his prostate before and regretted every second wasted not experiencing this total satisfaction. Allen threw his head back into the pillows and writhed on the floor, he toes contracting and spreading, his legs twisting and his hips were moving all on their own. Allen had never felt such a tight hot hole in his life and Michael's ass gripped at his cock and completely surrounded his flesh. It was wet and hot and unlike anything, he had felt. Michael leaned back and supported himself with his muscled arms, he raised and lowered his hips onto Allen. He was impaling himself on his partner's thick cock and loving every second. Allen looked over towards Mimi, she was bent over on her hands and knees facing him. Susie was behind her with leather straps around her legs and waist, thrusting into his wife. Their eyes were locked, watching each other fuck and get fucked was the hottest thing either of them had ever done. "Allen are you close?", Mimi's lips moved slightly out of sync with her voice. "Yes I'm so close Mimi", "you hear that Michael? My husband is almost going to cum so you better catch every drop", without missing a beat Michael instinctually let out a "yes Ma'am" and moved even harder, pounding his ass against Allen. "Aaaahhh- ahh Mmmffffuuuck..... Mi...ch...ael" Allen's body tensed with every muscle before going limp on the floor. He was spent and Michael slowly pulled himself off from around Allen's dick, a small stream of cum traced down from his hole to his balls before making a small puddle beneath himself. Allen could not stay awake. He was completely exhausted and Michael joined him in the pillows, motionless for now. 

"Now Mimi, it's OUR turn"


End file.
